hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 3 (Fun)
Fun is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *Charli gave KATHLEEN some instructions for a dance she is going to show to Kellie but Jup Jup hides them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *CHARLI plays musical statues. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games). *NATHAN and Tim try to keep the balloons up in the air. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 44 (Fantasy). *CHARLI plays with balloons. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 43 (Experiments). *TIM's machine collects sounds from inside the body. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 3 (Body). *CHARLI makes animal music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *KELLIE and Chats pretend to visit Planet Opposite. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 43 (Other worlds). *CHARLI pretends to be in Bounceland. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family called the Hairykins (Nathan, Kellie, Kathleen and Tim), but Tim has short hair and he tries everything to make it longer. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 22 (Favourite things). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E3.png Charli_S6_E3_1.png Nathan_S6_E3.png Charli_S6_E3_2.png Tim_S6_E3.png Charli_S6_E3_3.png Kellie_S6_E3.png Charli_S6_E3_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E3.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I wanna dance, dance, dance, keep the beat in my feet I wanna groove, groove, groove, I wanna stretch when I move. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance, keep the beat in my feet I wanna groove, groove, groove, I wanna stretch when I move. ;Body move #01 Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly way Get up, get down, shake your body round and round, we're being silly today. Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly... Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly way Get up, get down, shake your body... Dancing, grooving, waving, moving, dancing in a silly way Get up, get down, shake your body round and round, we're being silly today. ;Shapes in space Keep it off the ground, it's hard to do Don't let it fall, it's up to you Pat it up high or crouch down low It's a tricky game, tricky game, give it a go. Keep it off the ground, it's hard to do Don't let it fall, it's up to you Pat it up high or crouch down low It's a tricky game, tricky game, give it a go. Keep it off the ground, it's hard to do Don't let it fall, it's up to you Pat it up high or crouch down low It's a tricky game, tricky game, give it a go. ;Body move #02 Play with the balloons up and down Play with the balloons all around Playing is fun, see if you can Play with the balloons using only one hand. Balance the balloon up and down Balance the balloon all around Bouncing is fun, see if you can Balance the balloon using only one hand. ;Making music Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Make a sound, that's what I say Then I can listen to the many day Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine. Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Make a sound, that's what I say Then I can listen to the many day Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine. ;Body move #03 Animal music, sing with me now Animal music, I'll show you how... You can talk to the animals, that is ok But I love making music the animal way. Animal music, sing with me now Animal music, I'll show you how... You can talk to the animals, that is ok But I love making music the animal way. ;Word play Planet Opposite, a very strange place Where down means up and up means down And yes means no and no means yes We tidy up to make a mess Where stop means go and black is white And everything is front to back There's just one place that you can be The place where I means you and you means me Planet Opposite. Planet Opposite, a very strange place Where down means up and up is down And yes means no and no means yes Where we tidy up to make a mess Where stop means go and white is black And everything is front to back There's just one place that you can be The place where I means you and you means me Planet Opposite. Planet Opposite, a very strange place Where down means up and up is down And yes means no and no means yes Where we tidy up to make a mess Where stop means go and white is black And everything is front to back There's just one place that you can be The place where I means you and you means me Planet Opposite. ;Body move #04 Bouncing round and having fun, it's the only way to get stuff done Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce up and down, bouncing round all over the town. Bouncing round and having fun, it's the only way to get stuff done Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce up and down, bouncing round all over the town. Bouncing round and having fun, it's the only way to get stuff done Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce up and down, bouncing round all over the town. ;Sharing stories We're Hairykins, we're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been We love ... from top to toe, the hair, the grass, even our clothes We're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been. We're Hairykins, we're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been With funky styles from top to toe, the Harry hair do way to go We're Hairykins, the coolest folks that's ever been. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about musical statues Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about upside down & back to front Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about spaghetti Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about creatures